


Size America

by KMYash



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMYash/pseuds/KMYash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for CapKink Prompt<br/>http://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=342058#t342058</p><p>"Steve was well-endowed before he became a soldier, enough so that Bucky made jokes about it. After getting the serum, he's found that he's even grown there — and so has his libido, but he's terrified of sex, afraid he'll hurt someone, if not with his strength then with his dick.</p><p>Tony only needs to catch one glance at Steve changing before he's decided that yeah, he wants a piece of that. He just needs to convince Steve it's a good idea.</p><p>BONUS: Virgin!Steve and/or Steve not being sure about a relationship with a man, since it was so much more taboo in his time. Both of which Tony finds strangely adorable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size America

“Agent Carter!”

Steve grabbed for a piece of clothing, coming up with his shirt, and did his best to cover himself. He had been poked and prodded by the scientists most of the day and had finally gotten the okay to get going. It was just his luck that Peggy Carter decided to walk in on him as he was changing back into his clothes. There was a moment of embarrassment and speechlessness on her part before she regained her normal poise.

“Mr. Rogers, I see that the doctors are done with you for the day. Colonel Phillips wanted to make sure that you retire early tonight. It wouldn’t do if you were late for the procedure tomorrow.”

With that Peggy turned on her heel and walked out the door. Steve scrambled to put the rest of his clothes on before someone else decided to visit him while he was undressed. He may not have a lot-- any experience but he was pretty sure that her reaction wasn’t a good one. There was definite shock but he was pretty sure that it wasn’t awe accompanying it. In fact it might have been a bit of terror.

\-----

Bucky had used to joke about his size before he was shipped out. Maybe he’d grow into it. If he dropped his pants the women would come running or go fleeing. He shouldn’t worry if he ever breaks a leg, he’s got another. Steve just became flustered every time Bucky joked about his nether regions. 

It hadn’t occurred to him until he was alone for the first time after the super soldier serum worked, that maybe he had been changed in that part of the body. He had hoped that maybe he’d at least appear to be more proportional. That Bucky wouldn’t get off on calling him a tripod anymore. Apparently the serum decided that it was going to change EVERYTHING. It didn’t grow too much longer but the girth had grown.

It wasn’t exactly heartening. While he didn’t have experience, he had a little knowledge. This mostly came from overhearing things girls said and the bragging that guys did. One of the things that he heard was that sex wasn’t always comfortable for the girl. Considering that and Peggy’s terror, he was sure that he’d probably end up hurting whomever he was with.

Flushing, Steve pulled up his pants. He wasn’t comfortable just staring at himself for long periods of time while contemplating whether or not it was possible to have sex with a woman. Once his pants were zipped and buttoned Steve left the room, there were probably more tests that he could run.

\-----

Between the war, being frozen for almost forty years, and having to readjust to the world and all its new advances Steve really didn’t have time to think about the fact that he hadn’t been intimate with another person. Or the fact that he didn’t like sex was a safe option if he ended up hurting his partner. So instead of thinking about relationships (though he was sure Peg--- Sharon seemed interested enough) he focused on the Avengers. It wasn’t bad. Besides, Tony Stark was turning out to be a great friend and made sure that he always had something to do.

\-----

Tony Stark was no saint. He never tried to claim that idea to anyone. But when Tony decided to personally help Cap adjust in the new millennia, he didn’t have any ulterior motives darker than becoming friends with the man. His father had respected Captain America, even called him a friend. For Tony, that was a huge character reference. Howard Stark may have appeared to be friendly and open but he believed that most people were idiots or annoying. The way his father had praised Captain America when he was a child had stuck in his mind.

There had been a little bit of disbelief in some of the stories that he had heard from his father. No one could be that wholesome. Of course he met the man and was proven wrong. Steve was practically a saint. Which was far more attractive than he thought was possible, far more attractive than he felt comfortable with. But, being and falling in love with Captain America was much easier than it should have been. It was just as easy to ignore the fact that he was in love with Cap. Tony had gotten used to ignoring his deeper emotions. It was all for the greater good and, tragically, bedding Captain America was not in the interest of the greater good.

Greater good took a flying leap out the window when he first saw Steve naked.

\-----

Tony hadn’t actively tried to see Cap naked. He just luckily got the chance when one of their daily save the world fights ended up in Cap being completely naked. Good thing that all of the Avengers were well disciplined or they all would have been overly distracted by Cap. 

Of course the moment that the battle was over, there was blatant staring on everyone’s behalf. Even Thor took a moment to stare before laughing loudly, slapping Steve on the back, and making a comment about his ‘pride’. Tony had to admit that the blush that covered the entirety of Steve body was quite alluring. Jan managed to find what was left of Steve’s uniform which he put on faster than he had ever seen someone dress.

The team stayed longer than normal, helping out the emergency response crews clean up the mess that had come from the fight. It provided a decent distraction but not good enough that it stopped Tony’s mind from wandering to Steve and his enormous package. From there his mind changed the full body flush from embarrassment to arousal and his dick was now aroused. When he started imagining what it would be like to take Steve’s cock into his mouth and drive him crazy with his mouth, he nearly dropped a wall on Wasp. She wasn’t exactly happy with him after that, but he didn’t care. Any fantasy he had ever had about Steve was suddenly more. 

Tony was both glad and pained by the fact that he was in the Iron Man armor. Glad because he was safe from Steve seeing his expression which would be doubtlessly telling his team exactly what he had been thinking of for most of the night. The armor pained him though because he hadn’t designed it to be comfortable while having one of the most painful erections of his life. It was also regretful that when they board the Quinjet, Tony couldn’t feel the weight of Steve’s hand on his shoulder.

He spent the entire night with thoughts of Steve and his massive cock feeding his lust. 

God, he really needed to get Steve to fuck him. The sooner the better.

\-----

It was much simpler than expected to get Steve into the bedroom. A few dates that Steve hadn’t known were dates until later and two that he had known they were dates, and Tony was able to drag Steve back to his room. Steve’s actions movements were clumsy and completely unsure. His caresses felt more like how one would comfort another with steady circular movements. Sure the circles slowly moved lower and lower until it circled the bottom of his back, but they weren’t exactly sexual.

Kissing on the other hand, Steve had down. Whatever he didn’t have in technique or experience, he made up with sheer enthusiasm. Tony grabbed Steve’s hands and moved them lower to cup his ass; he then took a second to pull his shirt over his head. Steve had seen the arc reactor multiple times and knew what it did for him, what he could do with it. He had always been hesitant to show others because of their reactions to it. To most people it made him weak and delicate, to Steve and their other team members it made him an Avenger. 

So he practically purred when one of Steve’s hands let go of his ass and moved its way up to the reactor. It all seemed to be going pretty well considering the fact that they had only managed to get into Tony’s bedroom and shut the door. Of course, they were both Avengers so that meant that something had to happen. In this case it was Steve jumping back the moment Tony tried unzip his pants. This had better not be one of those no sex until the umpteenth date things. Tony had been a good little robot boyfriend and wanted to get his reward. 

“Uhh, maybe we should move to the bed?”

That was a brilliant idea but Tony thought that Steve was giving him that weirdly nervous and panicked look. When Tony started maneuvering Steve back towards the bed he seemed to be perfectly willing. And when Tony started tugging on Steve’s shirt he was eager. The two spent some time making out on the oversize bed. Steve’s hands became surer and started to move over Tony’s body more. When one of Steve’s large hands cupped Tony through his pants, the billionaire groaned and went to hastily remove Steve’s pants.

Again Steve seemed to not be on board with the whole idea of taking off his pant. This time though Tony managed to get as far as unzipping Steve pants and tugging them down a little before Steve moved away. The sight still made Tony lick his lips even though Steve’s underwear was still covering him. Taking a moment to appreciate the bulge, even if it was covered, before he looked up to Steve’s face, Tony saw that nervous look again. He had planned on ignoring that look earlier but it appeared that if he wanted to get laid tonight he would have to deal with what had caused that look.

Tony pulled back and sat on Steve’s lap. He took particular pleasure in the way Steve bucked up when he ground his hips down. Keeping pressure on Steve’s crotch Tony asked him why he kept pulling back. Of course when he asked it came out more frustrated and lustful than he intended. Basically there was more swearing and innuendos than actually questioning but Steve understood.

“Um, so how are we doing, well, this? You’ll be on top?” Steve looked uncertain. Tony figured that meant he wasn’t eager from the thought of being a bottom and that what had him hesitating. Luckily, Tony had no intention of topping Steve tonight. 

“Don’t worry, Cap, you’ll be the one popping the cherry, not the one being popped. Not that I’m a virgin. Definitely not a virgin. In fact, because I’m not a virgin I know how to do this thing with my tongue. I’ve been told it’s orgasmic.”

“Cherry? What?”

Tony laughed at the face Steve made. Sometimes the fact that Steve was seventy years out of time made for funny situations. The confused face was conflicted, Tony suspected from his mention of tongue tricks. “It’s like fondue. Except instead of being able to eat lots of fondue you get one cherry.”

Using Steve distraction Tony was able to strip him of his pants and underwear. It was Tony’s turn to be distracted. Holy fuck. Steve’s cock was like something out of one of those Japanese animated porn. It really hadn’t occurred to him that Steve’s cock would be larger than it had been the night his clothes had been taken. Tony merely figured that Steve was a show-er, not a grower. Considering the substantial length and girth Tony had been completely fine with that thought. Turns out that the good Captain America was a show-er AND a grower.

“You know I never believed Pepper when she talked about karmic forces. I become a super hero and now it’s practically Christmas.”

Tony wasn’t planning on spending much time on things other than Steve’s cock. Even if he didn’t look up he knew that Steve was lit up like a Christmas light. Steve confirmed the fact that he had a lovely full body flush when embarrassed. Tony had moved when pulled off Steve’s pants. It was easy for him to bend over and take Steve into his mouth. Well, a bit of Steve, because between the length and girth Tony was having a bit of trouble taking a lot in. If the fact that just taking the head in caused him to strain his jaw and the size caused his mouth to move clumsily in a way he hadn’t been in years turned Tony on even more, he didn’t mind. 

For a moment Tony wondered if he could even do the tongue trick he teased Steve about. It would be a shame if he promised and couldn’t pull it off. He released Steve’s dick from his mouth and went to lick it from base to tip. Halfway through treating Steve like his personal popsicle, Tony glanced up to see Steve staring at him. The intensity of gaze sent shivers down Tony’s spine. He really wanted to blow Steve, preferably until he came on him or down his throat, but Tony was feeling too needy to be satisfied with just that. 

His pants were tossed off to the side and he crawled up Steve’s body taking time to lick patches of skin on the way up. When he was level with Steve, the two kissed deeply. The movement was shy but the response was not when Steve bucked up, grinding their members together. Steve moved a hand down Tony’s chest and trailed further down until he was caressing Tony’s member. Here his movements were sure and precise. After all Steve had the same equipment and even if the angle was new, Steve knew how to get a man off with his hands.

While Steve was doing a spectacular job of giving Tony a hand job, Tony was trying to get the lube in his nightstand without actually moving away from Steve’s wonderful hands. Which was hard considering the table was just out of reach and he needed to scoot up to reach. Steve realized this and let go of Tony. This was a terrible action but Tony reached forward anyways to retrieve the lube. 

“Tony I’m completely willing to bottom. I mean it doesn’t bother me.”

“It’s fine Steve, now prep me and fuck me.”

“But won’t, I, uh, hurt you?”

Tony pulled back a little, grinning at Steve who seemed like he wouldn’t mind for Doom to come bursting into the room right now. Tony pushed the tube of lube into Steve’s. 

“Cocky, huh? Oh wait, that was a terrible pun. Damn, I guess that was what happens when you fight against people in crazy costumes. Now get over that and FUCK ME.”

Steve seemed to lose some of his nervousness after that. He snapped off the cap and squeezed lube into his hand. It appeared that he had even loosened up to comment that Tony himself wore a crazy costume.

“Hey, I do not wear a crazy costume! The Iron Man armor is a highly advan—Fuck! Next time warm it up a bit more. No, don’t stop, just keep--”

Steve had started to trace Tony’s entrance. Forgetting to warm up the lube properly, Tony had arched back when the coldness surprised him. When Steve went to remove his hand Tony stopped him. Tentatively Steve continued his ministrations while Tony spoke. When Steve’s first finger breached Tony, Tony stopped talking and focused on pushing back against Steve’s hand.

“Is this okay?”

Tony leaned down and kissed Steve. The two continued to share long kisses, pulling back when Tony needed air since Steve could kiss for longer, while Steve slowly thrust his finger into Tony. After an indefinite amount of time, Tony pulled back and moaned, “More.” Steve was pretty sure that was the dirtiest thing he had ever heard. Not the word itself of course but the way Tony said it combined with the fact that he was writhing on top of him. Steve felt fortunate that better control of his body due to the serum meant that he wasn’t going to come just from fingering Tony and his reactions. 

Impatiently Tony thrust his hips harder and again moaned for more. Steve timidly pressed a second finger into Tony. Both groaned in please. Tony groaned from the feeling of Steve’s fingers which occasionally brushed against his prostate while Steve was moaning from the feel of Tony’s body moving against him.

When Tony started biting at Steve’s neck, the super soldier moved to give Tony more skin. Since the outfit that Steve wore ninety percent of the time covered his neck Tony had no regrets or reluctance about leaving as many marks as he could. The people that saw Captain America without his uniform were people that Tony didn’t mind seeing the marks. And in the case of a few members, Tony was pretty sure he wanted them to see his marks on Tony. The only regret Tony had was that they wouldn’t last long and might not even make it to the next morning for Tony to show off to the other Avengers. He’d just have to give Steve some new ones in the morning.

“You’re surprisingly more patient than I thought – imagined you’d be.”

The two had continued on in that way for a while, Steve adding another finger when Tony started to push back on Steve’s hand with more force. Steve had just started to spread his fingers out inside of Tony, stretching him out as best as he could. Tony laughed into Steve’s neck and pushed backwards.

“Well I’m honored that you’ve had impure thoughts about me Mr. wholesome, moral America-“ “Captain.” “Ah, yes, Captain wholesome, moral America. Don’t worry; I’m having a bout of patience tonight. I don’t think we want tomorrow’s headlines to be ‘Tony Stark fucked into hospital by Captain America’s enormous cock.’”

Tony was cut off by Steve’s reaction. Grinning, Tony carried on, not acknowledging Steve’s sputtering. Although, Tony had to nudge him to get Steve to remember that he was supposed to be finger fucking him and not just staring at him with some sort of horror. 

“I don’t mind that considering it would probably be the nicest thing Jameson ever had written about me. But don’t worry, after a few weeks we won’t have to worry too much about that. Practice makes perfect and all that. So we’ll need to get on a schedule, a rigorous one with before-breakfast-sex, bend-me-over-my-desk-while-I-should-be-working-sex, honey-I’m-home-sex, and goodnight-sex.”

Steve got a petulant look on his face. It was mixed with a bit of disbelief but what could Tony say. The idea of Steve showing up in his office and pushing him down onto his paper covered desk while having his way with him was impossibly erotic. Then again, Tony has so far not come across any fantasy staring Steve that didn’t threaten to push him into a permanent full on lust.

“Oh come on super soldier. You and your file both say that you have practically superhuman stamina. Don’t tell me that the serum mysteriously left out sexual stamina. I may not be able to keep up but I don’t need an erection for you to fuck me against any and all surfaces, flat or otherwise.”

“….If I …fuck you now will you shut up?”

He had felt Steve shudder under him when he started talking about fucking later. There was no way that once Steve had suggested fucking him in that instant that Tony was going to say no. Truthfully Tony could admit that he probably needed a bit more prep, but he already had been stretched out so much. It was better than what Tony normally allowed, and that bout of patience Tony had was starting to diminish. So Tony nodded and starting slicking up Steve’s dick, which had been mostly ignored after Tony’s earlier popsicle treatment.

“Tony, I don’t want to hurt you.”

It couldn’t be easy for Steve to say that since it was obvious that he wanted it just as much as Tony did. Even if Steve wanted this as much as Tony did, neither would enjoy it much if they were both worried about the other. Tony had been looking forward to Steve’s presence over him while he pounded into him, still Tony could deal with this.

“Then you lay there and I’ll ride you. That way you won’t hurt me. Anything that happens will be my own damn fault. And yes before you ask, I’ll be good and slow down if it gets to be too much.”

Steve nodded slowly. He probably didn’t believe Tony would stop if he needed to, but he was desperate enough to pretend to. Tony moved to more properly straddle Steve and positioned himself so that Steve’s cock rubbed against the cleft of his ass. Steve bucked his hips a few times, rubbing his slick cock against Tony. Tony pushed up on his knees while Steve helped align himself with Tony’s opening. It had never occurred to Steve that Tony could have the patience to be a tease. Though maybe Tony wasn’t taking a lot of time and Steve’s sense were just so drive by want that he felt like an eternity had passed before Tony began to lower himself.

When he finally breached, Steve was pretty sure that this was going to be amazing. That, maybe the guys back in the army were right and he had been missing out on something. Maybe not on the whole breasts part because Tony was amazing. There wasn’t a disappointment that where a woman would have soft lines, Tony’s were sharp. Steve was pretty sure the sight of Tony making movements up and down, slowly sliding down farther and farther, was the most mesmerizing thing he had ever seen. It took a lot of restraint not to simply push up and bury himself deeper into Tony. 

Finally, Tony had rocked himself down until he felt Steve’s balls press against his ass. He let out a shuddered breath and took a moment to completely adjust. Until this point Steve had kept his hands clutching the sheets, afraid that if he touched Tony he’d lose control. Now that Tony was still, Steve gently moved one hand to the small of Tony’s back. He hadn’t expected Tony to jerk from that small touch, but Tony’s senses were in overdrive and any skin on skin contact was close to overwhelming.

Doing his best to let Tony lead, as Steve was still afraid that if he took the initiative to move he’d end up hurting Tony, Steve took in the picture that Tony made. It sent thoughts racing through Steve’s head. Like, no matter how cliché it was, he wanted to draw Tony at that moment with the blue in his eyes nearly over taken black and the way his mouth was slightly agape from taking small little gasps of air. And yet in contradiction, he didn’t want to draw this picture. He didn’t want other people to see Tony like this, and that the people who had seen him like this before were undeserving. 

“Going to need a bit of help moving Steve. God.”

Steve had never heard Tony speak in husky tones and it made him thrust up forcibly. Tony howled in please, with Steve’s substantial size it was near impossible for him to completely miss Tony’s prostate. It didn’t take long for Tony to ejaculate. By the time the two started to move together, Tony was pretty sure that his entire body was becoming one giant pleasure nerve ending. Later, Tony would find it embarrassing that it was barely four thrusts in that he came without Steve giving attention to his cock. Right now he didn’t care. He had come and Steve was still so large and filling inside of him. 

After Tony had come, Steve gently shifted until he was sitting up with Tony still in his lap. Tony seemed a little bit out of it in his opinion but Steve was unsure what to do now. 

“Uh, Tony? You okay? Do you need me to do anything?”

Tony gave Steve a hazy nodded and did his best to rock his hips into Steve.

“I’m fine Steve. Just, keep going. Please.”

“You sure? You do-“ “Oh, God Steve. MORE!”

Tony pulled back, but held on to Steve so that he was dragged along. Steve got the idea and scrambled to help Tony move without getting dislodged. While he had Tony properly lowered onto the bed, Tony had did his best impression of an acrobat and hooked one leg around Steve’s waist and the other curved over Steve’s arm at the elbow when he couldn’t get it quite up to Steve’s shoulder. Steve wasn’t going to complain about that, instead he used one hand to support Tony’s bent back. It seemed that Tony was pretty intent on bending himself in half. 

With his other hand planted firmly besides Tony’s head, Steve started thrusting into the man below him. It seemed now that Tony had come, he was quite pleased to make hazy, lewd comments that made Steve feel like his face was aflame and demand that Steve thrust harder. Steve obeyed because he wanted to. Wanted to thrust into Tony until the man wasn’t just foggy-minded but completely unable to think. 

Steve decided that he liked this position more than the one that they had been in before. This way, Steve could feel Tony fully against him. Their sweat mixed together as they slid into the thrusts. Tony’s breath was hot on his neck as he whispered dirty things that Steve had never thought of, let alone said. Need started to take complete control. His self-control was disappearing and he was losing his pacing, thrusting instead without rhythm. 

A moment before Steve lost it, he felt Tony stiffen beneath him. The squeeze on his dick sent him over the edge. For a moment, Steve was really unaware of anything but the sound of panting and the sweat and heat covering his skin. His eyes must have closed at some point because he had to open them to see Tony. The man in question was panting himself and had an arm slung over his face, covering his eyes from Steve. When Steve shifted and pulled out from Tony, he whined in displeasure. Tony felt empty and wished that he wasn’t.

“Tony?” 

Steve’s voice was soft. He gently caressed the part of Tony’s cheek that wasn’t blocked by his arm. Without removing his arm from his face, Tony leaned into Steve’s hand. The super soldier had managed not to collapse on Tony when he finished but he wanted to crumple onto to the bed at that moment. Moving carefully so he didn’t accidently crush Tony, Steve laid down besides the other man. He made sure that they were still touching while giving Tony some space. Quietly he asked if Tony was alright. He nodded emphatically.

“I don’t even remember the last time I had two orgasms during one round of sex.”

The flush that spread across Steve’s face this time was tinged with pride along with his usual embarrassment. Tony peaked at Steve from under his arm. His eyes were still mostly blown out but there was a sense of content within them. It disappeared quickly and was replaced with happy playfulness.

“So what’s it feel like to no longer be a virgin?”

Steve groaned and was sorely tempted to throw a pillow in Tony’s face. At least that way, Tony’s voice would be muffled enough that he wouldn’t hear what he was saying.

“If this is what pillow talk is like I’ll understand why the guy in the army used to nag about their ladies doing it.”

“What’s your recovery time? Cause I never really got to give you the blow job I wanted to.”

He had been about tell Tony to shut up and enjoy some god damn cuddling when Tony’s words stopped Steve’s well before his escaped. Steve groaned and slapped a hand to his face. Tony laughed happily and while Steve loved the way it sounded, they both knew it meant that Tony won. Steve probably wouldn’t ever be able to say no to Tony about these sorts of things. He was going to comment when Tony started to talk again.

“You know, Pep said I was a size queen. Guess I should tell her it’s more of a size America.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just got AO3 so posting old fic here. It's also on my tumblr at Steebefeels.tumblr.com


End file.
